Shopping And Ice Cream
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Adrien and Chloe friendship fic: Adrien seeing that Chloe needs someone to talk to offers to take her to the mall to keep her company.


_**Merry Christmas to lilLovelyanime.**_

_**I hope this is sort of what you wanted...it was really hard to think of something that Chloe would actually do. I really like to try to keep in character sometimes not possible haha...well without further ado...**_

_**Also...it is my very first fan fiction that I have posted in a LONG time...and the first for Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir.**_

**Shopping and Ice Cream **

"Adrikins!" Chloe called from half way across the crowded school yard. Adrien who had been sitting down next to Nino looked up and saw her coming towards them. Nino made a groan of annoyance as she approached. "Hey dude, you are on you own. I got to go meet up with Alya, later," he said as he got up and put his back pack on and left.

"See you later," Adrien called after Nino as he stood up as well getting ready to greet Chloe.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on either side of his cheek, "I was wondering..." She began as she looked up at him.

"I hope you are not going to complain about anyone," Adrien interjected quickly.

Chloe simply shook her head then pursed her lips together, "I wasn't. I do know how you feel about that.." She said slightly irritated but then she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I was wondering, only if you felt like it, I would accompany you on a shopping trip and maybe you can tell me what is bothering you..." He suggested. He really wanted to help his friend sort out her worries. However, he also knew how difficult she was with their classmates.

She pondered his suggestion and smiled, "What a great idea Adrien!" She linked her arm in his and proceeded to drag him with her to the exit of the school.

"We will take the car with my bodyguard," Adrien said pointing to the car that was waiting out front. The two-headed toward the vehicle that was parked off to the side. "Then you can tell me what is wrong," he added when they got closer. The Gorilla had exited the vehicle and opened the door for the teens.

Chloe shrugged and gave him an eye roll, "What makes you think that there is something wrong?" She asked nonchalantly as she followed him into the back of the car. She set her bag down by her feet and proceeded to bucket her seat belt.

Adrien frowned at the eye roll, he knew this was classic denial on Chloe's part, "Has something happened at home?" He questioned her.

Chloe looked up at him from her phone with pursued lips, "What makes you think that?" She answered him with a question.

Adrien sighed, "I'm just trying to understand that is all," he said.

"There is nothing to understand," she said and returned her attention to her phone.

Adrien stopped prodding her for information and they both remained silent on the way to the mall. He reasoned that she wouldn't tell him anything. Not yet anyway he just had to let her tell him naturally and only hope that she would tell him what was really bugging her.

It was about ten minutes later and they had arrived at the entrance of the mall. Where The Gorilla had parked the car then helped the teens out of the car. He told them with no uncertainties that they were to be no more the one hour. If they did go over the restriction then he would have to come into the mall and search for them. They both nodded at him and The Gorilla got into the car and drove away to find a parking space.

As they had entered the mall it seemed to be not too busy today. Adrien looked ahead and as they walked further into the mall, "Where to Chloe?" He asked as he kindly stopped and put his one hand out as if to say to her to take the lead and he would follow her.

She smiled lightly and pondered for a moment then she was off with Adrien following her closely. It wasn't as eventful as Adrien had thought but he wasn't going to give up being there for her. There had to be a better way to get to her to open up to him.

Chloe had spent a vast majority of the time browsing each store. She wanted, for the most part, to go to a store that had handbags. She made some small purchases and required that Adrien hold on to the bags. She didn't really talk though only enough to just communicate with him about what she needed him to do. He felt as though there was something that she didn't want to tell him about. It was almost time for them to start heading back to the mall entrance where The Gorilla would be waiting for them.

Adrien turned to look at Chloe, "Let's get ice cream. Like old times," he said to her.

She looked up at him incredulously, "I suppose we could.." She said trailing off.

"Oh come on Chloe! It doesn't have to be a bad thing that we are going to get ice cream. It can be therapeutic for you to remember what it is like being a kid again," he said.

Chloe pouted, "Only for you Adrikins," she said slightly defeated.

"Great, it will definitely top off the day, you will see," he said to her knowingly and he started forward she followed after him calling him to slow down. Adrien slowed his pace so she could catch up to him, "Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited for ice cream," he said.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders at him, "Its okay," she said and looked down at her feet as they continued to walk.

Adrien turned the corner and they were now in the food court area of the mall, they found a small ice cream shop where they stopped had a look at all the flavours and choose accordingly to their taste. Chloe seemed to be getting more excited as she looked at the flavours.

They both walked over to a table and sat down where it seemed to be least busy at the moment and not to many people hanging around. "So, how is yours?" he asked her quietly.

"It is not too bad," she said as took another bite of ice cream and smiled, "I have to admit Adrien this takes me back to our childhood. Remember, when were were little and our mothers would come to the mall with us. They got us ice cream and we sat down in these very seats and had funny playing I spy with my little eye. Those are the days that are really the best," she said.

Adrien smiled at her, "Yeah I remember," he said.

"I also feel it was less complicated back then as it is now," she answered with out a prompting from him.

"We get older and things happen and people change, or leave which ever way you want to think of it like," he said quietly. He too was also feeling a little bit of sadness as he came to think about how much his life had changed from when his mother was still around.

"Mom says that she is going to New York and that I can't come. I really want to though," she said exasperated, "I begged her so much yesterday. I know it is going to be the summer holidays so I don't see the problem in me going."

Adrien furrowed his brow in thought, "Sometimes you can't understand your parents thought processes. Look at my father..." He said trailing off because he didn't have to further explain to her about him.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

Adrien shrugged as he finished the last of his ice cream cone, "Maybe she will change her mind? It is not for another couple of weeks right?" He asked curious.

She nodded, "Yeah...I suppose I should just keep asking her and maybe she will allow me to come with her." She smiled at Adrien warmly. "Thank you for being a good friend," she said to him as she to finished her Ice cream.

He returned her smile, "No problem Chloe, I'm glad I'm able to help you out in some way. We should probably head back to the entrance for our ride who will be waiting there in about five minutes to pick us up" he said as he looked at his phone.

Chloe nodded and linked her arms in his again as before and she walked forward with Adrien holding on to her shopping bags with his other hand.

_Fin_


End file.
